MST3K 1205 - Killer Fish
The movie A treasure trove of stolen emeralds are guarded by a school of deadly piranha. The episode Host segments Prologue: As part of Dr. Forrester's last request, according to Dr. Erhardt in the last episode, he wants the song "Idiot Control Now" from Pod People to be played while his and TV's Frank's ashes are scattered. Synthia and Ardy are searching through the Liquidvision archives for the song, while Kinga is trying to figure out a way for Erhardt to play it. Segment One: Jonah's up and ready for The Gauntlet whether he wants it or not, but Crow slips out mention of a secret plan that is quickly silenced. The Invention Exchange introduces Alchemy Glue, where the secret to super-strong adhesive is to believe in magic, and the Moon 13 Time-Travel Oven, where the secret to a perfectly-cooked turkey is to break the space-time continuum. Segment Two: Jonah and the Bots wonder what exactly the as-of-yet-unseen killer fish in this movie are. Song in Theater: "Below the Dam" (occurs about 37 minutes in) Segment Three: Jonah and the Bots take the movie's central conflict and turn it into an Apollo 13-styled Mission Control scene. Segment Four: With only one movie left in The Gauntlet, Kinga is anticipating her victory over Jonah once Ator, the Fighting Eagle is finished. Synthia also finishes converting the song into Kingachrome format, which works by having someone drink it and the song then emanates from their mouth. Kinga makes plans to break into the soft drink industry with this discovery. Stinger: Ollie the photographer declares his work to be "art". Callbacks * "Paul, your father is in great danger!" (''Cry Wilderness'') Obscure references * "Flatland: the Motion Picture!" Flatland is an 1884 surrealist novella by Edwin Abbott about a society that exists in two dimensions. * "It's like if Guy Pearce and Shipwreck from ''G.I. Joe had a baby."'' Guy Pearce is an Australian actor with well-defined cheekbones. Shipwreck is the bearded sailor introduced in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toy line (and cartoon and comic book) in 1985. * "For sale - First name, never used." This refers to an apocryphal incident from the life of author Ernest Hemingway (Margaux's grandfather) in which Hemingway claimed that he could produce a very sad story using only 6 words. The result was "For sale - Baby shoes, never worn". However, there is no verified evidence that this actually happened to Hemingway, and several similar anecdotes predate Hemingway's life. This riff may also refer to the uncommon spelling of Margaux Hemingway's first name * "Just enough room for me and Wilson." Reference to the move Cast Away, where Tom Hanks portrays a FedEx systems engineer who gets stranded on a deserted island. For the sake of companionship, he gives a personality to a volleyball he finds and names it "Wilson." * "Killer Snorks!" The Snorks are a race of sea-dwelling creatures with spouts on their heads like the hat Jonah wears, having appeared in a Saturday morning cartoon series starting in 1984. An episode can be seen playing on a TV during Mac and Me. * "Hi, I'm a gun! See you in the third act!" A reference to the dramatic principle of " ", named after the Russian playwright Anton Chekhov, who described it, in part, as follows: "If you say in the first chapter that there is a rifle hanging on the wall, in the second or third chapter it absolutely must go off." Put another way, it means that every plot element introduced into a story should be necessary. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Deanna Rooney - Bonehead #3 *Russ Walko - Growler *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson (audio only) MST3K crew Full crew Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 12 Category:1970s movies